gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Universal Century Nations and Factions
The Nations and Factions of the Universal Century timeline. Earth Federation The Earth Federation is loosely based on the United Nations, with a Security Council and General Assembly, but is not a successor to that organization. It is a global government that was formed by a "rich man's club" of wealthy nations. Earth Federation Forces The military arm of the Earth Federation. The Federation Forces are divided into several branches, including land, sea, air, and space forces. Until mass production of the RGM-79 GM begins in the final weeks of the One Year War, the Federation Forces are forced to battle the Principality of Zeon's mobile suits using conventional tanks, planes, and space fighters. Titans The Titans were an elite counter-insurgency group formed by the Federation Council in response to the events of Operation Stardust. The Federation decided to form an elite unit of the Earth Federation Space Force whose sole purpose would be to hunt down renegade citizens who either supported the Zeon and their cause or spoke out against the Federation government. The Titans fleet was defeated and virtually wiped out at the end of the AEUG/Titans conflict by AEUG forces. New Desides Formed during the latter stages of the Gryps Conflict, A small group of elite Federal Forces officers stationed at the asteroid fortress Pezun revolt against the pro-AEUG Federation leadership. Londo Bell Londo Bell was created as the Earth Federation's special forces unit in U.C. 0090. They were designed as an elite unit to be dispatched in the event of a major uprising. ECOAS Earth Federation Space Forces Special Task Group. A newly put together group that is in charge of hunting down the Neo Zeon remnants. Known as the Manhunter unit. League Militaire The League Militaire was an organization poised to defend the Earth from being invaded by the Zanscare Empire. Their main force consist of the mass-produced Victory Gundam (and variants such as V-Hexa, V-Dash, and V-Dash Hexa), Gun-EZ, Gunblastor, and its flagship mobile suit the Victory 2 Gundam; all of which are stored on either Reinforce (or Reinforce Jr.) and White Ark. It's main group is made up of protagonist Uso Ewin, V Gundam intended pilot Marbet Fingerhat, and the Shrike Team. Like the AEUG before it, the Militaire is sponsored by Anaheim Electronics and is generally of the same rag-tag structure; the LM is not above using captured enemy ships and mobile suits or even decades old weapons like the Alexandria-class. Its primary mission is to help the Earth Federation against the Zanscare Empire. Also like the AEUG, much of its membership consists of ex-Federals and federals. Anti-Earth Federation movements Anti Earth Union Group (AEUG) The Anti Earth Union Group, or AEUG for short, was a resistance movement formed to fight the Titans in space. The AEUG was formed after the "30 Bunch Incident" on Side 1, in response to the Titans' cruel and brutal repression of nonviolent anti-Federation protests by gassing the colony. After the First Neo Zeon War, the AEUG was officially disbanded, with some of its membership going on to form the Federation's Londo Bell taskforce. Karaba Karaba was the Earth-based resistance movement against the Titans. Although they were not as well known as their AEUG space counterparts, they were nonetheless extremely important in the fight against the Titans. Mufti An anti-Earth Federation terrorist group with similar objectives as many of the other resistance groups. Led by Bright Noa's son Hathaway Noa, motivated by the death of Quess Paraya. Mufti captured the Xi Gundam and attempted to attack a small Federation cabin in Australia. The attack failed and Mufti was disbanded. Hathaway was captured and his father carried out the execution without knowing it was his son, due to the fact that Hathaway was masked during the execution. The Blue Team An African based resistance group composed of veteran ace pilots that opposes all the factions in the First Neo Zeon War which was destroyed in a battle between themselves, Neo Zeon, and the Gundam Team. Others *'Adrar': Name of the Neo Zeon supporting guerilla group sect. *'EGM': Anti-Earth Federation organization and sponsor of the Zeon remnants. *'Tiris Zemmour': Name of a Neo Zeon guerilla group. *'New Summer Project': A guerilla group used as a front for the resurgence of the Second Neo-Zeon movement under the leadership of Char Aznable. Principality of Zeon The Republic of Zeon was initially founded by Zeon Zum Deikun, who declared it independent from the Earth Federation in U.C. 0058. Deikun's successor Degwin Sodo Zabi renamed it the Principality of Zeon and eventually declared war on the Earth Federation in U.C. 0079. The conflict became known as the One Year War, and it lasted until the Principality of Zeon surrendered with the Treaty of Granada, on January 14, U.C. 0080. Chimera Corps The Chimera Corps (a.k.a Ace Corps) is a group of ace pilots hand-picked by Kycilia Zabi of the Principality of Zeon. With a talented group of ace pilots, the team often got the best of equipment from the Zeon forces. Delaz Fleet Several years later (U.C. 0083), the Delaz Fleet, under Aiguille Delaz, sought to rebuild Zeon in Operation Stardust. The resulting colony drop damaged much of the North American farmland. The Delaz fleet was soon defeated, but the war led to the Earth Federation's creation of a force called the Titans to prevent future insurrection. Neo Zeon A name used by two separate movements which follow in the footsteps of the Principality of Zeon. In U.C. 0088, the renegade Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis adopt the name Neo Zeon and set out to restore the dominion of the Zabi family. Nominally led by the Zabi heir, the child princess Mineva Lao Zabi, this Neo Zeon movement is in fact controlled by Mineva's regent Haman Karn. In U.C. 0092 the legendary Char Aznable returns as the leader of a second Neo Zeon movement, which aims to continue the work of Char's father Zeon Zum Deikun. After several rebellions and wars failed to take control of the Earth Sphere, in U.C. 0100 The Republic of Zeon officially rejoined the Earth Federation. ReZeon Mars Zeon A group of Principality of Zeon rebels who fled to Mars, rather than to Axis, after the One Year War. Enduring on their own for a long time, the Mars Zeon was later reinforced by remnants of the second Neo Zeon movement. Crossbone Vanguard The original Crossbone Vanguard was a powerful militia created by Meitzer Ronah, an old aristocrat. Placed in the command of his son-in-law, Carrozo "Iron Mask" Ronah, who conceals his face under a helm-like mask since his wife, Meitzer's daughter Nadia, abandoned him, the Vanguard's purpose is to establish in the new Frontier-side colonies an aristocracy, led by the powerful Ronah family, called "Cosmo-Babylonia". The pilots of the Crossbone Vanguard use advanced Mobile Suits, such as the Den'an Zon and the Berga Giros, and are secretly and intensely trained for several years. They are therefore far superior in skill to those of the Earth Federation. In U.C. 0123, the attack is launched. Simultaneously, Iron Mask brings his daughter Berah, who has been living under the name Cecily Fairchild, back to him to serve as a political figurehead for the Crossbone Vanguard. The plans of Carrozo Ronah are thwarted by Berah herself, who takes the new Vigna Ghina and defects, in order to be with love interest Seabook Arno, the pilot of the new Gundam F-91. Carozzo is killed by Seabook, who later marries Cecily. But the Crossbone Vanguard resurfaces years later. After having faked their own deaths, Cecily Fairchild and Seabook Arno resurrected the Crossbone Vanguard in a secret battle against the power-hungry Jupiter Empire, led by a madman called Crux Dogatie. Cecily took back her birthname, and as Berah Ronah, led the group from the sleek and galleon-like warship Mother Vanguard. In reality, this new group is simply a resistance under the guise of a space pirate group; it is no way comparable to the original Crossbone Vanguard besides possessing a general "pirate" theme and mobile suits made by the Buch Concern. The name Crossbone Vanguard was simply used to rally support to the group, much like the name Berah Ronah. The Crossbone Vanguard's pilots are now led by Seabook, under the name Kincade Nau, in the F97/XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam Unit One, which was ironically made by the Federation's Strategic Naval Research Institute, creators of Seabook's original Gundam F91. The nearly-identical XM-X2 Crossbone Unit Two is piloted by ace pilot Zabine Chareux, a veteran of the original Crossbone Vanguard and Berah's mentor. Young newtype Tobia Arronax joins the Crossbone Vanguard as the pilot of Crossbone Unit Three, which is different and somewhat more powerful than the other two. After the plans of the Jupiter Empire were thwarted, Cecily and Seabook left the leadership of the Crossbone Vanguard to Tobia Arronax, who led it and eliminated the Jupiter remnants. Jupiter Empire The Jupiter Empire was a self-proclaimed political entity comprised mostly of the Jupiter Energy Fleet, a vast fleet of ''Jupitris''-class long-range deep-space ships. Under the leadership of Crux Dogatie, the Empire tries to conquer Earth, but the Crossbone Vanguard pirate movement thwarted their attempts. The earth federation sent a big EFF fleet which tookover and annexed there territory and disband the jupiter government after the war. Zanscare Empire The Zanscare Empire started in U.C. 0153, when part of Side 2 (L4) proclaims itself as the Zanscare Empire, and begins its own Earth-bound invasion with its military, the BESPA. Their opponents were the League Militaire and the Earth Federation. Their de jure leader is Queen Maria Pia Armonia, but the de facto leader is Fonse Kagatie. Some of the ace pilots included Cronicle Asher, Arbeo Pippinden, and League-Militaire defector Katejina Loos. External Links *GundamOfficial Glossary - Organizations Category:Universal Century factions